Bully
by harusunenthusiasticdancing
Summary: "She laughed at herself a lot during her junior year. She was falling in love with a guy who bullied her when she was younger!" Pipit/Karane oneshot.


God, this took so long! I can't believe I'm getting this up only 11 hours after I got _Mistletoe_ up. Well, I was in a mood to write some more, but I had no inspiration. So I went to my friend Adriell and she gave me inspiration. She told me, 'make him bully her in school, and then they'll meet years later and fall in love.' Of course, I had to modify the idea a bit, because she doesn't really know anything about Zelda.

I do not own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, or the people/places in it, the big N does! :)

)()()()()(

'Ginger' is what she was called in elementary years. It was strange to others that she had orange hair. She wasn't one to cry easily, but for some reason in big crowds... the tears flew. She still could remember his face. He had baby blue eyes, freckles across his nose and cheeks, dark brown spiky hair. She still saw his face, too. He was studying to become a knight, like her, and was in her graduating class.

Karane didn't like him when she was a freshman at the academy. She had remembered the days she would come home crying because of his bullying. Her mother, while alive, would comfort her always. It would make her pain go away if only for the rest of the day.

Her mother's death toughened her up, and she started to fight against bullies. When he called her 'ginger', she would call him 'freckles'. If he didn't stop when she told him to, she would trip, push, or tackle him, depending on how much he was annoying her. In middle school, it died down, and eventually was non-existent. She wouldn't admit it, but she missed it in a weird way she couldn't explain. She was developing a crush on him, unbeknownst to herself.

In the academy, it seemed as though he didn't know who she was. Never did he bother her, though. He was in a few of her classes and talked briefly with her from time to time. Their conversations would be about their homework or maybe even their other classmates. He hung around with a guy a year younger than them, Link. Karane found a friendship with Link's best friend, Zelda.

Many times she would tag along with Zelda when she hung out with Link and him. He would be close to her the whole time, as Link was to Zelda. She blushed everytime he said her name. How didn't he know it was her? She always wondered this.

Their relationship took bigger steps when they were juniors. He would walk her to her room after classes. Karane, being the polite girl she was, always invited him inside. He would keep her company there more times than not. They talked of Link and Zelda, and their blooming relationship. He always said they deserved each other, but confided in her that he wished for someone to complete him. She blushed at this and sighed, knowing that because he had told her this he didn't return her feelings. That's when she noticed her feelings for him, she loved him.

He would come to Karane with his problems, ranting about his mother. He'd cry when he was overwhelmed with anything. Whenever his life got tough, she'd be right there next to him... and she cursed herself for it. Knowing that he didn't return her feelings, she knew one day he'd go to her with a girl problem. She wouldn't know what to say, other than, "I love you, don't leave me for her."

She laughed at herself a lot during her junior year. She was falling in love with a guy who bullied her when she was younger! She was falling for someone she had already cried over so many times! She vowed to herself that she would never waste even a tear over him.

When he won the Wing Ceremony, she was overly delighted. After all, she was playing the role of the goddess that year, and they'd have a special moment togehther - alone, too! - up on the hands of the goddess statue. When that moment came, she tripped over her words and her face got pinker and pinker with every word he said. She savored the moment when he bowed to her, kneeling down, and took her hand. When she met him on the ground after the ceremony was complete, he embraced her and kissed her cheek, _most likely out of respect_, she thought. She blushed redder than she thought possible, nevertheless.

He was excited to show her his new tunic, as she was to show him hers. He had gotten a yellow tunic and she thought it looked dashing on him. Meanwhile, she got a pale green tunic. She customized it with the Skyloftian crest on the side, and he said it suited her.

Their senior year was a crazy time. He was around Karane a lot more, since Zelda went missing and Link was tasked with finding her. This made them grow closer. Karane would often fall asleep at the end of the night when they hung out, and he would take her back to her room. He also took on a patrolling job to pay for his education, since his mother didn't do anything to make money.

Everything changed for them that year, though.

Cawlin, a flunky of Groose, who was the jock of the academy, developed a crush on Karane. Link, while he was back in Skyloft for a while, had to deliver a love letter from Cawlin to Karane. At first, she thought it was from him. She thought it was from the man she'd had a crush on for a year now. But it wasn't to her dismay, and she wondered aloud what he would think of this. Link then went to him, telling him of the love letter for Karane. As Karane was talking to Cawlin, about to give him an answer as to date him or not, he rushed in the classroom, and told her that he loved her. Karane was filled with gratitude as he thanked Link for tell him about the letter. She let a few tears fall, and embraced her new boyfriend. He laughed as she cried, surprised that she could even be this way.

As the year came to a close, Link had found Zelda and went on a whole adventure to save her from an ancient darkness. The Isle of the Goddess had fallen to its rightful place on the surface world, and the Skyloftians went with it, establishing a kingdom on the ground.

Karane stood in the Sealed Grounds, smiling at the sky above her, rather than below. He was behind her, his arms on her waist. Kisses were being left on her neck, giving her shivers down her spine.

"Pipit..." she said softly but sternly, leaning back into him.

His deep voice laughed and held her tighter, "Mm, Karane..."

She enjoyed this, but knew they shouldn't be doing it. "Stop," she ordered him, although she didn't want him to.

He obeyed her but regretted it. Karane turned around into him and laid her head on his shoulder, as if she was going to fall asleep. Her eyes didn't close, with the exception of blinking, though. Pipit looked at her and kissed her tenderly, holding her close. When they parted, he spoke.

"You know, babe," he said, "the only reason I stopped was because I didn't want to be tripped, pushed, or tackled... Well, the last one would be fine with me, but that was too small a chance to take."

She pulled her head up, looking at him as if he'd said the strangest thing she had ever heard. It was the first time he had spoke to her about bullying her in elementary school. "So... you did remember? I thought you'd forgotten..."

Pipit grinned and laughed. "How could I forget that hair, you silly _ginger_?" The use of the old nickname made a smile appear to her face.

"And how could I forget those freckles?" She shot back, kissing his nose and giggling, "_Freckles_."

They were both laughing now and Pipit abruptly embraced her close. He ran his fingers through her hair that he loved and kissed her head. "Baby, I'm... I'm sorry. You know, for being a bully to you and for all the tears I made you cry... I'm sorry, Karane, truly."

Karane looked up with a face of guilt, listening to his apology. "We were young, Pip... So young..." she smiled, her eyes on the ground. "It's okay. That was so long ago, let's just focus on what's going on now, okay?" Her hand fell upon his cheek, the silver ring on her finger cold against his skin, and her eyes looked into his, innocently.

He kissed her breifly, teasing her, and repeated the action. The third kiss, however, was long and nothing short of unfettered and passionate.

Pipit pulled away when he noticed she was getting tired. "We should be getting back to Link and Zel," he nudged her, jolting her out of her sleepiness. "They'll be wondering where we are."

"Carry me?" Karane asked ever-so-innocently, and he couldn't say no. He picked her up bridal style, walking to the Sealed Temple.

Karane thanked the goddess for placing Pipit in her life, and laughed as she remembered the many times she wished he had never been in her life.

)()()()()(

I gotta say, I'm **very **proud of this. If anyone insults this, they die. This is my **baby**. The best I've ever written, honestly.

I loved making up Karane's life. Especially their Wing Ceremony, that just popped up in my head at the time. And making Pipit call Karane 'babe' or 'baby' just makes me squee, hehe.

A funny thing about the 'ginger' nickname, though... My group of friends are mostly girls, but we're friends with a ginger named Bryan, who is my best friend, and he hates when we call him 'ginger'! I couldn't help but think of him as I was typing this...

Thank you for reading, and please review! :D


End file.
